


Breaking Composure

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kisses, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not really a plot, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Kaze sucked in a tight gasp. “Milady… if someone comes… what are you going to do…?”Corrin peppered his lips with quick, short kisses. “Nothing,” she said against his mouth.AKA Kaze and Corrin get side-tracked while shopping.





	1. Until Tonight

There was no way Kaze didn’t know what he was doing. Of the effect he was having on Corrin. They were walking through the markets on a supply run, hand in hand. It was one of the few times Kaze wasn’t so bashful with his affections. They were surrounded by strangers. People who didn’t know who they were, what they were doing. In the middle of the war, it was nice to take a break from scrutiny, from the watchful eyes of their allies.

But for Corrin, it was anything _but_ restful. Her heart thrummed away in her chest with every touch from Kaze, every brush of his thumb over the back of her hand. He stood so close to her without batting an eye. Whenever they paused to look at a stall he would step casually by her side, leaning closer to point out the better fruit or a hair-piece that would suit her.

And it was doing wonders to Corrin’s heart. It was like they were just a normal couple. That she wasn’t a Princess and he her retainer. For once, she didn’t have to think about whether or not people would approve.

Corrin was in a daze. She hadn’t felt this happy, this blissful, for so long. She watched Kaze as he turned a pear in hand, judging its weight, its colour. He was so focused on something so small, so insignificant, it brought a giddy smile to Corrin’s face.

“What do you think, milady?” Kaze asked, turning to Corrin to see her smiling so warmly at him. His heart swelled, lips pulling up into a smile in return. A moment passed and Kaze realised she hadn’t replied. “Milady?”

Her crimson eyes widened, cheeks tinting a soft pink. “Sorry, what?”

He chuckled into his hand. “A little distracted, were you?”

Her blush darkened. “I… maybe. What did you want, sorry?”

The knowing smile on his face turned Corrin’s heart into a flustering mess. “I was wondering if this fruit gets your approval? We haven’t had any fresh pears in a while.” He held it out to her with his right hand, his left still firmly in her grip.

Corrin nodded quickly. She hadn’t been paying attention to the fruit at all. “Y-Yes, it’s perfect. We’ll grab a few, then.”

That’s how it went for a while. Corrin staring in a daze at Kaze, leaving her flustered and him laughing. He teased her with every touch, every side-ways glance that caught her in the act of admiring him. He’d let his fingers trace down her arm. He’d pull her towards him with a hand on her back in the busy crowd as a swarm of people passed. And he’d let his touch linger for a moment longer than necessary. She’d stared up at him, closer than usual, feeling his warmth, the stutter of her heart, before he’d step away casually.

But he’d smile. He’d smile so knowingly, so warmly, that had Corrin positive that he knew exactly what he was doing. He was teasing her. Testing her limits, and perhaps his own. And it only left her wanting more, wanting to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his neck.

After a while, they moved into a quieter street, standing in the shade of a building, taking a break from the crowds and shopping. They’d disappeared from the eyes of the world for a moment. Corrin leant against the cool stone building, her shoulder brushing up against Kaze’s. As innocent as her movement was, it had her cheeks warming.

There was no one else around. They were out of sight. Alone. In the darkness of a narrow street, close enough they were touching.

Kaze turned so that he could face her, still leaning against the building, and took in the flush on her face. “Hm? Is something the matter?” He reached up and ghosted his fingers across her cheeks. Her breath caught, eyes widening at the movement, and he let his touch linger for a moment longer before slowly pulling his fingers away. “Your cheeks are red,” he said, leaning closer with a teasing smile.

Corrin swallowed thickly and fanned her flaming cheeks with her hand. “It’s very warm here, don’t you think?”

“If you say so, milady.”

_Milady._

_A_ gain, he called her that. Again, her heart clenched with a faint stab of pain. It only reminded her of who she was, who he was to her. How everyone they knew saw them. As Princess and Retainer.

But that’s not what they were now. Not here.

Corrin pressed her lips together in a pout, frowning pointedly at Kaze. She had to angle her head up to look him in the eyes properly, and his lips twitched into a smile that he quickly forced away.

“Ah, pardon me,” he said, taking her hand gently. He brought it up to his lips, pressing a tentative kiss to the knuckle of her index finger. _“Corrin.”_  He whispered her name so quietly, so gently, that only she could hear it. Only she could witness the way he said her name, full of love, so precious on his lips. It was like a faint breath, so fleeting and warm at the same time.

He pressed a light kiss to the knuckle on her middle finger now. “My darling.” he whispered. His thumb dusted over her fingers again and again as he moved to kiss the next knuckle. “My heart.” Another gentle kiss. His lips lingered on her ring finger and he captured her with his eyes. She was frozen in his gaze, frozen with warmth that sent her heart fluttering away as if it could grow wings and disappear.

Finally, he kissed the knuckle of her pinky finger. “My love.”

Corrin’s cheeks were so perfectly aflame she was sure all the blood in her body had rushed to her face. “K-Kaze…” She ducked her head as if she could hide, as if just by being under his eyes and his eyes only, she would combust. She couldn’t help but glance behind him and over her shoulder.

“Do not worry,” Kaze said gently. “I will not lay a hand on you here.”

He chuckled sweetly, close enough that she could hear the rumble of his laugh building in his chest. She reached out on impulse, wanting to feel his laughter through his chest, and placed her hand over his heart, slipping her fingers beneath his robe.

“Careful,” Kaze said. He took her hand in his, peeling it away from his chest. “I have hidden weapons there.”

Corrin flustered, both her hands captive in his. His eyes were full of such warmth and heat that she felt dizzy, she wanted to explore what she could see, to find out where it would take them. Kaze dropped her hands to her sides, and not a heartbeat had passed before she caught his hands again. The side of his lips pulled upwards into a coy smile. He pointedly raised his eyes over her head, casing the empty street.

“No one is around, huh?” His voice sounded so low, so close. “Well then… what shall we do?” Kaze brought his eyes back to hers, a sparkle of mirth behind them. He leant closer, dipping his head down so that only a breath of distance lay between them.

Corrin held her breath tightly in her chest. She shifted onto her toes, tightening her grip on his hands as she raised herself up to close that gap, and Kaze moved just out of reach. He chuckled at the squawk of indignation Corrin gave.

“What is it you want?” Kaze teased, leaning in to whisper into her ear. “If you don’t tell me, I won’t understand.”

All the air in her lungs left her in a broken sigh. “Please, Kaze…” She pulled her hands from his and deliberately ran her hands up the front of his robe before dragging them down his chest, feeling the ripple of his muscles beneath his clothes. “Don’t tease me like this…” Her hands dipped lower, only to be caught by Kaze.

“That place… isn’t allowed,” he breathed into her ear. Corrin sighed again in return, leaning into him so that their cheeks touched. She felt, rather than heard, his chuckle this time by her ear. “I guess it can’t be helped.” He pulled back so he could face her properly now. There was nothing coy, nothing teasing in his smile now. It was brimming with love for her. “For now, you will have to be patient with this…”

He kissed her gently and she melted as their lips met, as they melded together slowly in their silence, in their moment, with no witnesses. To the world, they were lovers. They were in love. Kaze cupped her cheek, tracing and dusting his fingers across her cheek as they kissed. It wasn’t heavy or deep or passionate but there was love, so much love Corrin was overflowing. The wall was the only thing holding her up until Kaze hooked an arm around her back.

And then Corrin was clinging to his robe, forgetting to breathe but not wanting to part for air. Kaze smiled against her lips and moved to kiss her cheek instead, letting her gasp and pant and mewl in delight as he kissed and sucked at her jaw.

“Did that… satisfy you?” Kaze asked as he pressed a firm yet chaste kiss to the shell of her air. He pulled his arm away from her back and she slipped to the ground. Her legs unable to hold her up, she slid down the wall onto her knees.

“Milady–!” Kaze was on his knees before her in an instant. “Are you all right?”

 She buried her face in her hands in absolute mortification. How could she tell him that his kiss robbed her of the ability to stand? He’d left her dizzy and daze and breathless. She just nodded, peaking at him from between her fingers.

He covered his shameless smile with his hand. “I must apologise, Milady. When I’m together with you… I seem to become a bit of a tease.”

“Why… why am I the only one so _flustered?”_ Corrin whined. Her cheeks burned against her fingers and despite her embarrassment she allowed Kaze to peel away her hands. He placed one to his chest, right above his heart.

The feeling of his heart thrumming beneath her hand made her gasp. “My heart is pounding because of you. Can you feel it?”

She was more than breathless now. She was speechless. Unable to form any words at all. She could only nod. When she lifted her eyes to Kaze’s, a faint pink coloured his cheeks. It filled her with the courage to take hold of his robe and pull him down into a kiss.

The muffled gasp from Kaze that was lost between them was music to Corrin’s ears. He tensed against her, if only to stop himself from falling completely into her arms, and used a hand to prop himself up against the wall without breaking their kiss. She was in control now, melding her lips over his and Kaze didn’t care. His heart was soaring and he knew she could feel it. Her hand was still pressed over his heart.

Corrin pulled away for a hasty breath, Kaze sucking in a tight gasp. “Milady… if someone comes… what are you going to do…?”

Corrin peppered his lips with quick, short kisses. “Nothing,” she said against his mouth. Her fingers had wound into his hair, dragging through his long locks and messing them thoroughly. She took hold of the back of his head and kissed him again, deeper this time. Kaze sounded a deep moan in his throat.

He broke their kiss this time, quicker that she would’ve liked, quicker than he wanted. He sat back, as breathless as she was, and her hands fell from his hair. She sank against the wall, lips parted with heavy breaths. She was beautiful. Thoroughly kissed, her lips dark and full, her pupils dilated with heat.

Kaze mussed his hair, forcing himself to tear his eyes from her lest he give in and kiss her again. “It’s hopeless, huh?” he sighed.

“What is?”

“In front of you… I lose my composure,” Kaze said. He met her eyes again and smiled with such warmth it stole her breath again. “In normal circumstances I would never have let it go so far…”

It was her turn to smile, her lips pulling up so far it hurt but she didn’t care. To see him so vulnerable, his hair messed, robe pulled to the side, perfectly dishevelled… no one else saw this side of him.

Kaze stood, smoothing down his robe and hair, before extending a hand to her. He pulled her to her feet in a fluid motion, holding her close for a breath, before stepping away.

“We should get back before they send someone to look for us,” Kaze said.

“Oh.” She couldn’t hold back the disappointment in her voice and flushed. “It’s that time already…?”

“I’m afraid so.” Kaze took her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “I too want to spend more time with you…” He thought for a moment, his lips twitching into a smile. “What about… tonight?” There was an unmistakeable heat in his eyes. “How would you feel about that?”

Corrin didn’t have to think about her answer. “I-I’d love to–!” Kaze raised an eyebrow, a teasing eyebrow, and she flushed darker. “T-To spend time with you,” she quickly added.

“I love you, Corrin,” Kaze said, catching her off guard. Her heart stammered, fluttering with absolute joy. “I also want to… if possible…” he teased, trailing off as he lowered his voice. “I also wish to spend more time with you.”

“Tonight?” Corrin asked, feeling herself warm right to her core.

Kaze smiled in return. “Tonight.”   


	2. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the do.

Corrin couldn’t stop pacing. Walking back and forth, back and forth, in her chambers as the seconds ticked on. Kaze wasn’t even here and her heart was racing. She felt warm. Too warm. Her face already flushed, cheeks burning at the thought of what they were going to do.

At least, what she _thought_ they were going to do.

What if she got it wrong? What if that _wasn’t_ what Kaze had hinted at? Was she about to make herself into a giant fool, getting herself worked up over this? She’d bathed twice already, having panicked about whether or not she’d scrubbed enough the first time. And she’d told Jakob not to disturb her at all this evening. Which was why she was dressed in a sheer nightgown that left little to the imagination, revealing her dark smallclothes beneath.

But maybe that was too much. Should she cover up more? Would he find it distasteful that she was dressed like this, so ready to expose herself? She was about ready to scramble for her robe when someone knocked at her door. She froze in place, back to the door. And shivered.

Corrin straightened. She took in a sharp breath and swivelled to face her door.

But what if it wasn’t him? She flushed darkly at the thought of someone else seeing her like this. How mortified she’d be! She darted for her robe as the knocks sounded again.

“Lady Corrin?” Kaze’s voice, soft and uneasy, drifted through the door. Corrin froze again as her heart leapt into her throat.

“C-C-Coming!” she stammered, leaving her robe in a heap on the floor, forgotten, as she stumbled over her feet to open the door. She yanked it open and watched as a flush erupted over Kaze’s face at her attire. His mouth dropped open, eyes going places that had Corrin burning with heat. He quickly stepped into her room, shoving the door closed behind him.

“M-Milady…” Kaze dragged a hand down his face as a shaky breath left his lips. “You shouldn’t have… what if I had been someone else?”

Corrin’s body was aflame. Her face was aflame. She wrapped her arms around her body as if she could hide herself now. “S-Sorry…”

“Don’t be.” His voice was deeper, huskier than normal. His hand dropped from his face, revealing dark, dark eyes that ran up and down her body. “You’re beautiful.”

Corrin jolted. His words sent an array for heat sparking through her body. Slowly, she unfolded her arms, letting her hands rest just above her breasts. Kaze’s eyes followed the movement, searing heat straight to her core as he stared. He reached behind him, clicking the lock on her door into place.

Kaze took a slow step towards her. His eyes softened as she flushed, as she shivered under the intensity in his eyes. He took her hand, brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. “I love you, Corrin. Your wish is my command. All you have to do is ask.”

It took all her courage just to meet his eyes. “I want you,” she said, barely forming the words. Kaze’s smile, so gentle and full of love, quelled her nerves.

“I want you as well,” he admitted. “You have no idea how hard it was for me to hold back today. Having you kiss me like that… it took everything to just pull away.” He dropped her hand, bringing his to her cheek and cupping it gently.

“Kiss me,” she said.

“As you wish.”

Kaze kissed her left cheek, brushing his lips across her skin so soft she barely felt it. He then kissed her right cheek, again barely a touch. Corrin opened her mouth to complain when he captured her lips fully and deeply. And his kiss was nothing like the one they’d shared earlier that day. It was full of heat and want and he dragged his lips over hers without abandon. He claimed her lips over and over again, tugging and pulling at her own, keeping her in place with a hand he slipped around the back of her head.

Corrin wound her hands around his neck pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss, as if it wasn’t enough. And she wasn’t breathing properly, barely remembering to breathe through her nose. She gasped when Kaze slipped a hand beneath her nightgown, running his fingers up her thigh. Their kiss broke but neither pulled away. They shared ragged pants for air, Corrin sucking in a tight breath as Kaze traced a single finger higher on the outside of her thigh. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her mind spin, her body fill with such warmth, such heat, it was dizzying.

“Do you want me to stop?” Kaze asked, his breath, his words dusting her lips.

Her lips parted with a shaky sigh. “No…”

So he didn’t. His finger tentatively continued its journey up her thigh before his others joined it at her hip. Her lips were so tempting, parted perfectly centimetres before his own so he kissed her gently. At least, it had started out as a gentle, slight kiss. Her hands were still wrapped around his neck so when he kissed her, she deepened it, pulling him further against her.

Their kiss soon became messy as their desire clouded everything else. Kaze dipped his tongue between her lips and she gasped, parting her lips further and welcoming him in. He explored her mouth and tongue as she dragged her fingers through his hair. He tasted her like he’d never had anything so sweet in the world and she clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her from melting. Their tongues met in an awkward, sloppy dance but neither cared. They weren’t in a state to care.

Kaze pulled his tongue back only to pepper her lips with kisses as he walked her backwards towards her bed. She didn’t let his lips leave hers for more than a breath, wrapping her arms around his neck now. When her legs hit the edge of her bed she sat onto it, pulling Kaze down with her so he straddled her lap. He pulled away from her lips, kissing her cheek up to her ear, chucking as she gasped.

“Tell me what you want, Lady Corrin,” he said into her ear and she couldn’t stop herself from shivering. She hugged her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“I… I want you,” she said softly.

Kaze laughed and kissed her ear. “You said that already.” His voice, directly in her ear, was more than dangerous. She had no idea he could sound like that, that he could make her feel this way just from his voice. He kissed the shell of her ear, dragging his lips up and down her ear before taking her earlobe between his lips and sucking. He sucked and sucked on her earlobe, creating wet, sloppy sounds that had Corrin flustering as they sounded right in her ear. He teased her ear with his tongue and lips, chuckling when she squirmed.

She’s trying to hold back her gasps and moans by pressing her face into his neck and swallowing them down. And he knows that.

“Let me hear you,” Kaze says into her ear. She gave a moan of protest and he laughed again, the rumble of it so close, right into her ear, only fuelling the aching heat between her legs. She gasped as he kissed down her neck, sucking and teasing the skin lightly enough so it won’t leave a mark. And she moaned now, tilting her head back which only exposed more of her neck.

“Kaze, please,” she whined. But she doesn’t know what she wants. She’s never done this before. They’ve never done this before. All she knows is that she wants him, she wants to sate this desire building and building between her legs. _“Touch me.”_        

“As you wish.”

It’s as simple as that. His hands slide under her nightgown, dragging up her sides and down again, never staying put, never satisfied with touching only one part of her. He goes back to kissing her properly as he touches her, his tongue in her mouth again. He draged his tongue slowly out of her mouth, giving a slow lick of her bottom lip, begging her tongue to follow, which it does. Their tongues mingle together between their lips, slick with spit that wets their mouths and gathers between them. It’s sloppy and a little gross but Corrin can barely concentrate on kissing Kaze as his hands wander to her breasts still covered by her bra. He kneads her breasts through the fabric, clenching his hands, gripping and flexing her breasts.

As he kisses her, he winds an arm around her back and unclasps her bra. She helped him remove it, leaving her chest exposed beneath her nightgown. Corrin reached down to tug her nightgown over her head but Kaze stopped her, pulling her hand away.

“Leave it on,” Kaze said, reaching up to squeeze her breasts beneath her nightgown. She arched her back into his touch now, feeling the warmth of his fingers directly against her breasts. She couldn’t stop herself from staring down at his hands on her breasts as he touched her. It was so unlike anything she’d ever experienced, having him touch her, seeing him touch her. It was perfect and had her gasping and panting for air, arching into him.

Kaze kissed her cheeks as he fondled her breasts, holding back a laugh as she watching him, as she stared and gasped and squirmed beneath his hands. She had no idea the effect the sounds she was making had on him. She couldn’t tell how hard he was beneath his robe, how badly he wanted to just press her into her bed and have his way with her. But he knew this was her first time. And she was nervous and trusting herself to him. So, he kissed her cheek gently and let her decide their pace.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kaze said, smiling against her cheek.

“Mm…” Corrin sounded, pressing her lips tightly together to stifle her moan. She worked up the courage to touch him now, to slide her hands across his chest and part his robe. She slipped it off his shoulders, letting it pool around his waist as she placed her hands on his bare chest. She traced his scars with a finger. Some were thin and white, others long and jagged, some fresh and still pink. There was barely an inch of skin untouched by age old injuries, most of which Corrin would never know the reason behind.

Corrin dragged her hands across Kaze’s chest as he’d teased her before, drawing a shiver from him. He was just as sensitive as she was, it seemed, and she leant forward, pressing her lips to his neck. He jumped beneath her as she grazed the skin of his neck with her teeth and tongue. She licked a spot with her tongue before sucking hard, teasing and pulling with her lips. Her ministrations had Kaze gripping her hips, a moan slipping from his mouth.

_“C-Corrin…”_ Kaze moaned her name, sending a spear of heat straight to her core.

Not Milady. Not Lady Corrin.

Right now, it was just them. There was nothing else between them.

Well, nothing else except their clothing.

Corrin pulled her lips from his neck with a _pop!_ only to lick the spot gently, soothing the red mark she’d left behind. She realised with a flush that she’d marked him. The skin blossoming a dark red where her lips had been, where she’d sucked and teased and elicited a heavy moan from him. She wanted to hear him moan again.

Slowly, Corrin dragged her hands down his chest to his stomach. She felt each and every muscle beneath her fingers, tracing them in awe, wondering how he managed to hide how fit he was beneath that robe. How she’d never noticed before.

Well, she’d noticed how toned his arms were. And she’d definitely noticed the sliver of muscles in the gap of his robe, but never this far down. She wondered if his legs were this muscular. If all of him was. She wondered if there was a place on him free from scars.

She stilled her fingers just below his stomach. “Can I…?” She didn’t know how to word this. What she wanted. Her cheeks burned just from thinking about it. “I want to see all of you…” She raised her eyes to his to see him flush as darkly as she was. He stood now, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, finding it suddenly so hard to meet her hands. She’d made her request as if it was something innocent, not that she’d wanted to disrobe him and see what was beneath. Kaze reached for the tie on his robe as Corrin stood, placing her hands over his.

“Let me,” she said, meeting his eyes with a shy smile. He nodded and she undid the sash around his robe, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. He wore nothing underneath. And she shouldn’t stare but she was, gaping at his erection, thick and dripping with precum. She wanted to cover her eyes, her face, to hide away but she also wanted to stare, to touch it. To touch him.

“This is all because of you,” Kaze said, managing the words through his embarrassment. “Do you see what affect you have on me?”

Corrin flushed darkly. He stood there before her, completely free and erect and waiting. It was clear how much he wanted her and she now had a strong desire to let him know just how much she wanted him in return. She pulled down her black panties without a thought, kicking them off as Kaze’s eyes widened, as he tore his eyes away instinctively.

“You can look,” she said, drawing Kaze’s eyes back. Her sheer nightgown ghosted across her body and she dug her hands into it as she smouldered under his gaze. She drew a step closer to him, caught one of his hands in her own and directed it between her legs. She was burning, burning so hotly, so full of embarrassment and desire, as she placed Kaze’s hand right at her core.

“Do you see… the affect _you_ have on me?” she said, using his words, as Kaze dipped a finger between her slick folds.

A shaky breath left him, a sigh of pleasure, of awe, as he felt how wet she was, how her cunt was dripping for him. He slid a finger down to her entrance, dragging it back up to her clit as she shivered and bucked into his touch.

“You’re perfect,” Kaze sighed. He kissed her cheek once, twice, then her lips. He followed the roll of her hips with his hand, using his palm to press against her clit. She gasped against his touch, gripping his shoulders for stability. She stared between them, at his hand between her legs, at the way she unabashedly rocked against him. And his cock laid free, right there, and she took it in her hand.

Kaze moaned as she gripped his erection tightly and mirrored the movements of his hands with pumps of her own. He moaned into her mouth as he kissed her again and again, as he walked her back so she was seated on her bed again, never once stopping the ministrations of his hand. Groans and gasps filled the room with the slick sounds of their pleasure. She was coming apart on his hand. She was filling with pleasure, rocking faster and faster, Kaze swallowing his name on her lips.

_“Uhn– Kaze…”_ she moaned into their kiss. _“More–!_ Oh… _please!_ _Kaze– More!”_

She didn’t have to ask twice. Kaze pushed her shoulder lightly, pressing her onto the mattress, using the hand between her legs to open them wider. He pressed himself to her slick folds, her hand falling from his erection to grip the sheets beneath her, as he rubbed his length between her folds, collecting her juices and making her gasp a moan. Kaze struggled not to tease her like this, hearing her gasp like that, having her open and waiting beneath him.

_“Please,”_ Corrin whined, arching her back and pressing herself harder against him. Kaze staggered a broken moan. “I want you…”

By the gods, he wanted her. He wanted to fill her up completely, to pound her senselessly into her bed and make her moan his name so loudly that everyone knew what they’d done. Who he belonged to.

But he didn’t want to hurt her. He loved her too much to see her in pain, to know that it was he who’d done that to her. And he knew that the first time would hurt for a woman. He knew that. But he had to grip her legs to stop his hands from trembling at the thought.

Kaze pulled his length away from her and replaced it with his fingers. He raised her legs so her knees were in the air, so he could get a better vantage of her entrance. He teased it with a finger, circling it, probing gently, before he pressed it in slowly, as slowly as she would allow him as she lifted her hips to accommodate it.

She was so warm Kaze bucked involuntarily into the mattress. She was so warm and soft around his finger, so slick and wet and she crooned for more. So Kaze did to her with his finger what he wished to do with his cock. He pulled in and out of her, increasing his pace with her moans, meeting the rise and fall of her hips. It wasn’t long before he could add a second finger without hurting her and she cried his name in pleasure to be filled so much.

“Oh, Kaze– _Kaze –!”_ the speed of her hips increased, becoming erratic, the slick, wet sounds of his fingers pulling in and out of her lost in her moans. “That’s– _good!_ It feels so good– _ahh!”_

_Gods._ He wanted to take himself in his hand at the sound of her moans. He pressed himself into the mattress between her legs, almost imagining that it was his length inside her, pumping in and out of her, drawing these moans from her mouth, instead of his fingers. He ached to be inside of her. The need for release grew and grew and grew, becoming almost painful, as he forced himself not to rut against the mattress, not to get himself off before her.

“Please, _Kaze–!”_ she moaned deeper now, pleading, almost desperate. “I want you! I want– _ah!_ _Please!”_

Those cries were his undoing. He pulled his fingers from inside her and pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance. He entered into her, filling her with just the tip, and she sighed, lifting her hips in response. And it felt so good that Kaze couldn’t hold back his groan. She stretched so perfectly around him, so hot and slick, he had to grip the mattress so he didn’t pound into her. It was agony to enter her so slowly. With every inch, she stretched around him, and he paused to judge her expression, her eyes, for any sign of discomfort or pain. When he saw none, he pressed in further.

He almost lost himself when she raised her hips again and wrapped her legs around him, ankles locking together. _“Corrin–”_ All he could do was gasp her name, grip the mattress so tightly his knuckles bled white. It felt so good to have her legs around him, to have her pull him completely against her so their hips touched. He was fully, completely inside her.

“Let me kiss you,” Kaze pleaded, finding her lips with his own in a sloppy, heated kiss. He moaned into her lips, into their kiss, as he pressed his lips to hers again and again. It was meant to be a distraction to him, to her, as she adjusted against him. The kiss was breathless, full of unstated desire, their tongues and pants mingling together.

Corrin was the first to move, rocking her hips and drawing a deep, languid moan from Kaze as he bucked quickly, instinctively, in response. It was all he needed to continue. He drew out of her, almost completely, before thrusting into her again. And it felt so good that he couldn’t stop himself from moaning as they found a fumbling rhythm together. Kaze was moaning into her ear with ragged breaths as he bucked his hips against her, into her.

Corrin had her arms wrapped around him, their chests pressed together as their pace increased and all she could do was meet his thrusts with her own, trying to match his speed. He kissed her ear again and again, filling her ear with that sloppy sound and his gasps and moans as they became broken and soon it was all she could hear.

“Corrin– you feel so– _Nnh!_ I can’t–! _I’m going– I’m going to–!”_ He kissed her now, claiming her lips with her own as he came apart inside her coming all too soon with a few quick thrusts. The absolutely lustful moan, full of pleasure and heat, dissolved into their kiss and was enough to send her over the edge as he pounded into her. Her walls clenched around him as she orgasmed, as she dug her fingers into his back in pleasure. They rocked together, hips smacking together, slick with her wetness and their sweat.

Kaze drew from his orgasm and fell against her, completely sated and boneless as she rode out her pleasure with a few more rocks of her hips. He pulled out of her, flopping beside her on the mattress, breathless, his chest rising and falling as he struggled to catch his breath. He took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, and she rolled onto her side to face him.

After what they’d done, it was hard for Corrin to meet his eyes. She could still hear that lustful moan, could still remember the pleasure on his face, so vivid and perfect. She couldn’t calm the blush that rose on her cheeks. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, brushing strands of her silver hair off her face.

“Did that make up for my behaviour earlier?” Kaze asked, trailing kisses across her cheek. Corrin rolled onto her back now, sitting up to kiss him properly. It was chaste this time, sweet and full of love.

“You did _more_ than just make up for it,” Corrin said. She was unable to hold back her smile and let it bloom across her cheeks. “I love you, Kaze.”

“I love you too, Milady,” he said, before realising that he’d slipped into his habit. “Corrin,” he corrected.

“I think I’ll talk to Ryoma tomorrow,” Corrin said. “About us.”

Kaze’s eyes widened, an eyebrow rising. “What brought this on?”

“I don’t want to have to hide the fact that I love you,” she said. “I don’t want anyone to disapprove just because you’re my retainer. And I want to be with you. Always.”

Kaze returned her smile. She was always so full of hope that it drew him in until he felt it as well. “Then please, stay by my side from now on.”

Her answer was immediate. "I will." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS IT WARM IN HERE OR JUST ME?

**Author's Note:**

> I just... love kaze. hes so adorable and the way he teases corrin... im in love.


End file.
